Over a period of time, functional inadequacies of the common toothbrush conspire with human frailties to induce a "decay bias" in which various dental tissues or structures begin to exhibit disproportionate hygienic neglect. For example, a slighting of the lingual surfaces and back teeth is often observed. Another common bias is associated with right- or left-handedness wherein one quadrant of the jaw or another manifests relative neglect.
In an attempt to get more uniform and effective results, numerous alternatives have been devised to replace the familiar toothbrush with little or no apparent success.
In general, a toothbrush should help in a convenient and pleasurable way to maintain the health and integrity of the entire dental "ecosystem"; the teeth as well as the gums and dental underpinnings. In devising an implement for treating the dental structures, one must be ever mindful of differences as to size, shape, buccal versus lingual topography, and displacement of the teeth within the dental arch. It has been clinically demonstrated that lateral surfaces of the teeth should be scrubbed parallel with the grain; chewing surfaces, following the arch. Sub-gingival surfaces, on the other hand, require a sweeping or oscillating approach that fairly traces the scalloped gum line. Here, great care must be exercised lest the gums be pushed back, pried or otherwise torn from their cervical attachments.
Different means should be used to treat the supporting structures. The gums must be pampered, not abused by bristles or similar abrasive elements and the like. As with other periodontal tissues (peridental membrane, cementum and alveolar bone) the object here is to maintain a moving and plentiful supply of blood through gentle massage and stimulating exercise at regular intervals.
A rather wide variety of devices has been proposed in the past for simplifying and making more effective brushing operations, and achieving a measure of stimulation of the gum tissue. Typically, however, prior proposals have inadequately treated the entire dental system, favoring molars over incisors, for example, or treating the gums while slighting the teeth or vice versa.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel and improved toothbrush construction is provided which addresses the entire complex structure and topography of the dental system and enables the effective cleaing of all of the teeth (incisors, canine and molars), while also providing for a gentle yet effective massage and stimulation of the periodontium, consistent with maintaining a rich supply of blood to these tissues.
In one of its primary use modes, the toothbrush of the invention is activated by chewing or biting motions. In this connection, the prior art has received many proposals for toothbrushes or gum massage devices activated by chewing motions. None, however, have been effective in treating the entire dental environment and most have been extremely limited in function. Pursuant to the present invention, a brushing head is provided, which comprises a central impact cushion, enclosed between a pair of opposed, side flange members of somewhat semi-spherical shape and of larger diameter than the impact cushion. Both the impact cushion and the side flanges are formed of a soft spongy material, and between them are relatively non-resilient lense-shaped displacement wafers arranged, when the impact cushion is compressed by biting or chewing action, to be displaced axially outward against their respective side flange members. The side flange members are in turn confined by cup-shaped restraining hubs, which accommodate axial displacement of the center portions of the side flange members, but not the outer portions. This results in a unique downward and inward stroking action of the outer portions of the side flange members, when displaced by chewing action. The size and configuration of the side flange members is such that portions thereof, containing bristles, are adjacent the teeth surfaces, and other portions thereof are adjacent the gingival tissues at the base of the teeth. The arrangement is such that, when compressed by chewing action, the side flange members simultaneously engage the teeth with bristled areas and gently massage the adjacent gum areas with a massaging action in a generally vertical direction. A uniquely advantageous and satisfactory brushing and massaging action results.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the juncture between the central impact cushion element and the side flange elements is maintained by pressure alone, without bonding. As a result, the incisors, canines, and to some extent, the premolars, can be partially received between the impact cushion and side flange members during chewing and biting of the brush head, to assure effective cleaning and massage in these areas. This is typically overlooked in prior art proposals for brushing devices activated by chewing.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the brushing head is adapted for either rotary or fixed operation, having a simple, manually actuated control element which either locks the head against rotation or frees it to turn. For rotary brushing operation, the brushing head is positioned with the side flange members straddling the teeth, and the head is rolled along the teeth to impart a brushing and sweeping action.
The brushing device of the invention achieves the above and other dentally significant objectives while at the same time being easy and convenient and attractive to use and relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and to the accompanying drawings.